


Pleasures of Cohabitation

by gallifreyslostson



Series: What Happens in Vegas [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barely three months after Edward moves to London for his new job, he and Rose decide to get a flat together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasures of Cohabitation

_“You’ve only been here for three months.”_

_“Yes, and I’ve spent most of that with you anyway.”_

_“What happened to taking it slow?”_

_“I think that flew out the window a while ago, Rose.”_

_“It’s mental.”_

_“It has been established, Miss Tyler, that I am deeply mental wherever you’re concerned.”_

_“And why is that?”_

_“Because I’ve been in love with you since Las Vegas.  And you know it.  So what do you say, Miss Tyler?  Are we going to look for a flat or not?”_

_“I say…I love you too.”_

oOoOo

It had been surprisingly easy to convince Rose to move in with him, and shockingly simple to find a flat they agreed on.  However, even the most congenial alignment of stars stops at moving day.

Edward drops the last of the boxes onto a precarious tower and rolls his shoulders, wondering again why they both have so much  _stuff_.  Two single people who work all the time have no need for this many things, much less the time to actually acquire them.

“I think it must be one of those unsolvable mysteries of the universe,” he says aloud.

“What’s that?” Rose calls.

“The way things just sort of materialize in our lives,” he explains, following her voice into the kitchen and leaning against the archway to watch her as she puts away a box of wine glasses.  “All the knick knacks and brick-a-brack that we can never quite remember purchasing but somehow own.  They must just somehow find their way into our lives without our knowledge.”

“So how come we can never find anything when we need it?” she asks, turning to him as she stretches to a higher shelf.

“It’s quite a mean spirited universal mystery, you see,” he tells her, stepping closer to help.  “They time it to pop into existence only after their moment of greatest value has passed.”

Rose smiles at him when as he reaches up to put a couple of glasses away.  “This is your newest defense for never throwing anything out, is it?”

“I can’t be held accountable for all enigmatic aspects of life, Miss Tyler.”

“Course not,” she says, giving him a tongue touched grin before leaning up to kiss him.  His arms slide around her shoulders when her hands go to his waist, pulling her close against his chest as the kiss ends.  She sighs into his neck after a moment.  “Don’t suppose the universe could magically pop all that into place without us unpacking, could it?”

“I did mention the mean spirited bit, yes?”  She snorts, and he presses a kiss to her hair.  “We do not, however, have to do it all today.  Tell you what, I’ll order some food and then set up the telly, and you can go hunt down some films.  The mattress at least is here and marginally accessible, the rest will keep until tomorrow.”

“That sounds lovely,” she says.  “Shall I locate one of your pretentious classics or one of my predictable romcoms?”

“Surprise me,” he tells her, giving her another quick kiss as he pulls away and tugs his phone out.

He places an order for Chinese, then they maneuver the mattress onto the floor of the living room rather than fight with the towers of boxes currently in the bedroom before he sets to work on the television.  He gets done hooking it up to power and cable and the DVD player just as the food arrives, and they both plop down on the mattress as Rose puts in a DVD.  Surrounded by white cartons, stealing each others food with chopsticks, backed by a soundtrack of a film so awful even Rose can’t help but laugh at it, Edward is struck by how indecently happy he is to be here with this woman, without having known her at all a few months ago.

“Ready to clear out the bedroom?” Rose asks as the film ends and they attempt to clean up.

“Absolutely not,” he replies.  “Surely we can survive one night in the completely backwards area of the living room.”

“I’m game, if it means I don’t have to move any more bloody boxes tonight,” she says with a shrug.  “But perhaps we can maintain  _some_ level of civility and locate some jimjams.”

“Of course,” he agrees.  “Showers would probably be in order as well.”

“A shower,” she says, standing up and holding a hand down to him.  “I’m sure it’s big enough for both of us.”

He knows it is.  He’d checked every flat they’d looked at to make sure.

oOoOo

After they’ve used up the hot water with their shower activities, Edward leaves Rose in the loo to dry her hair while he heads back to the living room, digging out the purchase he’d made the day before while she’d been doing some last minute packing.  When she finally returns, there’s red tealight candles lit and scattered around the room, on counters and boxes, with rose petals scattered over the mattress.  She stops, taking it all in, before a soft smile spreads over her face.  Edward approaches her then, holding out a glass of wine.

“To a new beginning,” he toasts, holding up his glass, and her smile widens as she clinks it with her own.  They each take a sip, then she reaches for him, pulling him down for a long kiss.

He looks down at her tenderly when he raises his head again, cupping her cheek briefly before taking her hand.  “C’mon.”

He leads her back to the mattress, where they play rock, paper, scissors to pick the next film (he loses) and sit back to snuggle.  Although they’ve found that they can find common ground with some of the older romantic movies, he still hates the modern romcoms, and only lasts about ten minutes before his core impatience with them gets the best of him.  Rose rolls her eyes when he starts hurling abuse at the screen, claiming he’s just a stick in the mud.  He retaliates by calmly setting their glasses aside before tickling her mercilessly, pinning her to the mattress with her hands above her head until she screams uncle.

He’s grinning when he relents, but the smile softens as he gazes down at her, bringing his hand up to brush her hair from her face.  The candlelight is dancing on her hair and in her eyes, and her beauty once again takes his breath away.

He releases her wrists as he dips his head to kiss her, his fingers trailing down her arm as she opens her mouth to slide her tongue along his.  He lowers his arm, shifting his weight to his forearm as his hand slips beneath her shoulder, and letting his other hand skim over her thigh when she hooks her leg around his hip.  One of her hands tangles in his hair as they kiss with increasing heat, and he can feel her nails on his back when he grinds his hips into her.  He breaks the kiss when his lungs are burning, pressing his lips along her jaw as she pants in his ear and arches up against him.

“Did you want something, Miss Tyler?” he asks in a low, husky voice, his lips against her ear, before moving down to her neck.  She lets out a moan as he nips at her pulse point, then soothes the area with his tongue.  “Hmmm?”

“You,” she gasps, and he levers himself up to slip his hands beneath her sleep shirt.  He wrestles it off her, lowering his head to wrap his lips around one nipple before raising himself up again and reaching back to tug his shirt over his head.

“You’ve got me, Miss Tyler,” he says as he lowers his head again.  “You have since the moment I set eyes on you.” 

She moans and arches up against him when he captures her other nipple in his mouth.  He swirls his tongue around the peak as his other hand comes up to massage her neglected breast, and one of her hands finds his hair again as she groans his name.

“Tell me what you want, Rose,” he murmurs, kissing his way down her abdomen as his fingers hook around the waistband of her sleep shorts.  She lifts her hips to help him ease them off of her, kissing his way down one thigh as he pulls them down, then up the other once they’ve been tossed into some dark corner, hopefully not on a candle. 

“Do you want me here?” he asks, his breath ghosting over her center, and her hips twitch in response.  He slips one finger through her folds, humming appreciatively as he presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh.  “It certainly seems so.”

“Edward,” she groans as he pushes two fingers inside her, pumping slowly.  “Please…”

“Please what, Miss Tyler?” he asks.

“Fuck me,” she says, and he flashes a grin at her.

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart,” he says, slipping his fingers out of her to push down his pyjama bottoms.  Naked, he settles between her thighs, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock as he pulls one of her legs up to hook around his waist.  He reaches up with his free hand to lace their fingers together, then leans down to kiss her as he presses into her.

They both let out a moan when he’s sheathed inside her, and he stills for a moment to regain his control.  It’s not yet ceased to amaze him that, despite the heat of their first night together, being with Rose only seems to get better, every single time.  He’s gathered quite a lot of empirical evidence over the last few months.

He pulls out almost completely, then pushes back in slowly, maddeningly, making her groan and arch her head back.  He dips his head, kissing the inviting column of her throat.

"How do you want me, Rose?" He asks, lips against her ear.  "Do you want me to drive you slowly mad?"  He repeats the movement, easing out of her before pushing back in, grinding his hips against her clit on return.  "Or fast and hard until you shatter?" He pulls back out and slams into her to accentuate his point, making her grunt with pleasure as her hand tightens in his hair.  "Tell me, Miss Tyler. What do you want?"

She groans again as he nips at her pulse point, and he proceeds to press kisses along her shoulder.  “Fast,” she gasps, and he pauses.

"As you wish," he says, kissing her mouth again before pushing himself up for better leverage.  Conversation stops as he sets a quick rhythm, and the flat is soon filled with their gasps and moans.  Her hips rise to meet his thrusts, drawing him closer to the edge as his fingers dig into her thigh.  She pulls his head down for a kiss as he skims his hand up her thigh, snaking it between them to move his thumb over her clit.

"Rose… Fuck, Rose, I can’t…" He gasps when he feels her muscles start fluttering around him, breaking his control completely.  "Come for me, sweetheart, please…"

She shouts a curse as she breaks apart, arching against him and clenching her hand in his.  He follows with another thrust, burying his face in her neck as he spills himself inside her and shudders.

"I love you," he murmurs against her skin as his breath returns.

"Love you," she responds, petering off into a groan as he slips out of her, grabbing his shirt to clean her up a little.  He tosses it aside again as he rolls away from her, tugging her with him so she’s cuddled against his chest.

Reaching to the side, Edward grabs hold of a blanket he’d put aside for them, and they wrestle it over themselves with as little movement as possible.  Rose snuggles into him again once they’re covered, and he presses a kiss to her head as the day of moving catches up to him.  Despite the boxes surrounding them, his last thought before he drifts off is that he feels more at home in this moment than he has anywhere else in years.

oOoOo

The first thing Edward is aware of when he wakes up is an empty bed, followed quickly by the scent of coffee.  He sits up, rubbing one eye with the heel of his hand as he looks around for his pyjama bottoms.  He stands when he locates then, tugging them over his hips before padding to the loo to use the toilet and brush his teeth.  That done, he wanders into the kitchen to find Rose staring at the coffee maker with glassy eyes.

He chuckles a little, stepping behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and press a kiss to her shoulder.  “Found the coffee maker then?”

"I put it on the counter last night," she mumbles, putting her hands over his and leaning back against his chest.

"Phenomenal bit of forward thinking," he replies, moving his lips to her neck as she tilts her head.  "I knew living with you would pay off."

"So  _that’s_  why you were so eager to move in with me,” she says with a giggle.  “Just wanted someone to make your coffee.”

"Among other things," he says, nuzzling her hair.

"Oh yeah?". She turns in his arms, looping her own around his neck.  "Care to share?"

He dips his head to capture her lips, backing her up and lifting her onto the counter without breaking the kiss.  He’ll be glad to share some of the more pleasurable aspects of cohabitation, in every room of the flat if necessary.


End file.
